The legend of the Ninja Alchemist
by ThisIsAOriginalPenName
Summary: While stealing the Scroll of seals, Naruto accidentally stumbles across another scroll on his way out. Doing what anyone would in his situation, Naruto picked up the scroll planning to…


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I use in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I use in the story.

Summary: While stealing the Scroll of seals, Naruto accidentally stumbles across another scroll on his way out. Doing what anyone would in his situation, Naruto picked up the scroll planning to…

A/N: This is a huge rewrite of my original story I created a long time ago. This time around hopefully I will explain everything properly and not make Naruto too strong too fast. This time I will hopefully not abandon this.

Talking "Hello"

Thinking "_**Hello**_"

Kyuubi and Inner Sakura "**Hello**"

Sound Effects _**BOOM**_

The Legend of the Ninja Alchemist

**Chapter 1****: How it all began…I think?**

"I think it was around here," Naruto said quietly to himself as he tip toed down the hall. Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, self proclaimed number one prankster of Konoha. Once again up to no good. But this time it wasn't just any prank, this time he was planning to steal the scroll of seal locked deep within the Hokage tower. _**I must get the scroll, I want to become a ninja.**_ Naruto thought as he arrived in front of the room that contained the scroll. "Heh, the room is not as well protected as I thought it would be," Naruto said out loud as he opened the door. Surprised that the door wasn't locked Naruto walked in only to run straight into someone.

"And what might you be doing here Naruto," the man said.

"GEH! Old man what are you doing here," Naruto yelled surprised.

"I think that is what I should be asking you," Sarutobi replied.

"E-eh-eh," Naruto muttered as he tried to think of something to say. _**Ahhhh. What should I do.**_ Naruto thought as he went through every possibility his mind could process. _**Hope this works**_. Naruto thought forming a tiger seal. "**Oiroke no Justu,"** Naruto yelled as he transformed into a naked female in a very suggestive pose. "Mou, Hokage-sama can you let me off this time," the female Naruto said blowing Sarutobi a kiss.

Holding the technique for a total of thirty seconds Naruto broke the **Henge** in shock. "Im-impossible," Naruto said as his transformation disappeared with a poof.

Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure had withstood the almighty powers of **Oiroke no Justu**! Unmoving Sarutobi stood, his large hat with the kanji of fire hiding his face from view.

Naruto slowly backed off, his ultimate technique had failed! Naruto was about out of the door until he noticed drops of blood dripping from the hidden face of Sarutobi. Curious, Naruto walked up towards Sarutobi and took off Sarutobi's hat. The sight that befell Naruto caused him to drop onto the floor laughing. Sandaime Hokage was standing unconscious, blood dripping from his nose, a look of shock on his face, his eyes rolled back showing only white.

Finally getting over his laugh Naruto got off the floor and quickly searched the room for the scroll. It didn't take long for Naruto to locate the scroll, grabbing it and tying it on his back Naruto started for the door. On his way out Naruto tripped over the scroll that he had tossed away earlier. Doing what anyone would do Naruto picked it up, planning to burn it in a fire later on. With another look at the unconscious Sandaime, Naruto left the tower and headed for the forest.

--

When Naruto arrived at the designated meeting area, he looked around for signs of his sensei. Seeing as though his sensei had not arrived, Naruto sat down on the forest floor rolling open the scroll of seal. Of course he wanted to burn the scroll that tripped him first, but he didn't have a match with him so Naruto tossed the scroll into a nearby bush planning to come back later to burn it.

"Let's see here, the first technique on this scroll," Naruto said as he read the first technique on the scroll. "**Kage Bunshin no Justu**…," unsure that he had read it correctly Naruto rubbed his eyes and read it again. "**Kage Bunshin no Justu,**" Naruto said outloud as he read it again. Veins could be seen popping up on Naruto's forehead as he shook uncontrollably. "Bunshin, Bunshin, Bunshin!" Naruto yelled out loud. "Of all techniques why the hell bunshin!" Naruto yelled before he calmed down. As Naruto read through the hand seals and the way Kage bunshin was used he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. "Hey this is actually pretty easy," Naruto said as he tried the technique out.

After hours of hard work Naruto fell onto the ground tired. It was back breaking work but it had finally paid off, after 3 hours Naruto had finally mastered **Kage Bunshin**. Right after Naruto mastered the **Kage Bunshin**, Iruka happens to arrive finding Naruto lying flat on his back, the scroll of seal right by his side.

"Damn, you found me already Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one technique," Naruto said as he sat up.

"Naruto, why did you steal the scroll of seal," Iruka calmly said, although one can see the veins popping up on his forehead. _**Did he say he learned one of the technique in a few hours**_. Iruka thought but he shrugged it off.

"Well Mi-," Naruto began, but he was interrupted as Iruka began to pound him senselessly unable to hold off his anger any longer.

"What were you saying Naruto?" Iruka asked as he dusted off his hands.

"Hrmm mmmumi hmmm hmhm." Naruto tried to say, but because of the swelling on his now disfigured face he was unable to speak properly. After a few seconds and the magically healing of the swellings Naruto proceed to speak again. "As I was saying before, Mizuki-sensei said if I can learn one technique from the scroll of seal I can pass the graduation exam."

_**Mizuki did?**_ Iruka was now confused, why would Mizuki tell Naruto to do such a thing.

Suddenly the two of them noticed that Mizuki arriving in the clearing with several fuma shuriken strapped to his back.

"Ah Iruka, I'm surprised you managed to find this secret hideout," Mizuki said in mock surprise.

"Mizuki! Why did you lie to Naruto," Iruka yelled.

_**Lied to me? Wasn't this a special test for me, the incredibly talented genin who can't do bunshin?**_ Naruto thought as he silently watched the two chunnin talk.

"In order for me to gain ultimate power to surpass all the hokage, the scroll of seals is necessary for me to achieve this dream," Mizuki yelled, a look of absolute madness on his face. "Naruto, hand over the scroll and I might decide to spare your worthless life," Mizuki said turning to look straight into Naruto's eyes.

Fighting off his fear Naruto grabbed the scroll and began to tie it onto his back.

"Naruto, make a run for it I'll hold him off," Iruka said as he stood between Mizuki and Naruto.

"But, I can't leave you behind," Naruto said, concerned.

"Its fine, just run away with the scroll, I'll meet up with you after," Iruka assured. Looking back once more Naruto started running away from the two chunnin.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why everyone in the village hates you? Do you want to know the reason behind the glares, the hate and anger," Mizuki said.

Curious, Naruto stopped looking back at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, don't do it!" Iruka yelled. "Are you trying to break the law Sandaime set twelve years ago."

"A law the old man made twelve years ago," Naruto said, his eyes wide in shock as he looked back at the two chunnin.

"Yes, the law was to protect you from the hate of the younger generation. But the law backfired and instead the children following their parent's step has grown to hate you, while you, who is all alone without parents lived day and day suffering from the hate of those around you with no idea what caused it," Mizuki said, his hair shadowing his eyes, while an evil grin was on his face. "And this secret, was to not call Uzumaki Naruto '**Kyuubi**', the demon fox that attacked Konohagakure twelve years ago," Mizuki yelled.

"Naruto don't listen to him," Iruka said worried, as he looked at the blonde who was looking down on the floor.

Silence, the two chunnin watched in silence for Naruto's response. All of a sudden they heard a chuckle come from Naruto, than a laugh as Naruto threw his head back continuing to laugh. "Was that all", Naruto said as he finally managed to stop laughing. "That would explain why there's an annoying voice talking to me ever since I was six years old, claiming that it was the Kyuubi," Naruto said without concern. Kyuubi's constantly annoying teasing about his crappy ninja skills irritated him to no end in the last six years after all.

"**I believe I am affected by my host after all." **Kyuubi said as he insulted Naruto indirectly.

Well to the two chunnin, they were so surprised they had almost fainted.

"You, you can speak to the demon," Mizuki yelled in surprised as he fell onto the ground crawling backwards away from Naruto.

While Mizuki reacted like that Iruka reacted, hmm you could say much more calm. "You can speak to the demon? He hasn't tried to take over your body has he," Iruka questioned loudly.

"Of course not," Naruto yelled.

While Naruto was speaking to Iruka, Mizuki took out the fuma shuriken and prepared to attack Naruto while they weren't looking. _**If I slay the demon I will be crowned a hero, I won't even have to steal the scroll to become the hokage and gain power!**_ Mizuki thought as he tossed the fuma shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka spotting the fuma shuriken heading towards Naruto jumped in the way blocking it from hitting Naruto. In the process the shuriken had hit his back wounding him. Luckily the wound was not fatal due to his chunnin vest stopping it from penetrating deeper.

"Why Iruka-sensei, why did you rescue me, a demon," Naruto asked in shock.

"You are not a demon Naruto, a demon will not show concern for others," Iruka said.

_**Iruka-sensei is right, I am no demon**_,_** I can't believe I even thought of running away**_. Naruto thought fighting off all the fear he had felt before. "For someone who will one day become the Hokage, a weakling like him is nothing," Naruto said confidently as he walked past Iruka standing between him and Mizuki. "After I show you this technique you better let me become a genin Iruka-sensei, trust me I'll win this for sure," Naruto said.

"I believe in you Naruto," Iruka said. "Kick his ass."

"Of course," Naruto said as his fingers formed a cross. "_**Kage Bunshin No Justu,**_" Naruto yelled.

Within seconds the whole clearing, up on the trees, everywhere, one can see the familiar orange suit and blonde hair shinobi with a giant grin on his face.

"Wha-what is this," Mizuki yelled as he cowered in front of the army of blondes.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked Mizuki-sensei," all the Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"ATTACK!" Following the command from the real one all the Naruto attacked pouncing straight at the cowering form of Mizuki.

--

_**Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding…**_

"Damn alarm clock," Naruto said as he grabbed it and tossed it at the wall, effectively stopping its annoying sound. Naruto sat up blocking the sunlight with his hands. He was tired to say the least. After he had kicked Mizuki's ass, he was interrogated by Anbu's all night long. He was finally let out at 4am when Sarutobi finally forgave him for knocking him out with the **Oiroke no justu**. After that he had to walk home, his legs completely sore from sitting on the interrogation chair for hours, not to mention he had summoned around one thousand clones against Mizuki. The second he got home he had went straight to bed falling to sleep almost instantly.

"That's fine, thanks to all that I became a genin," Naruto said touching the forehead protector he had shortly received after beating Mizuki. Smiling happily Naruto laid down again preparing to go back to sleep until the voice he had least wanted to hear talked to him.

"**I believe you had a meeting to go to."**

"I'm sleepy, wake me up later damn fox."

"**I am assuming you have forgotten that you passed the genin exam although you were just touching your forehead protector."**

"Yes I did, you happy now," Naruto said as he tried to cover his ears with his pillow.

"**Yet again, you prove to me how much of an idiot you are****."**

"Damn, the genin meeting! I forgot all about it," Naruto yelled in realization as he quickly climbed out of bed. In record time he prepared a cup of ramen, brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed his clothes and shot out of his apartment, ramen in hand as he ate the best food in the world (at least he thought).

Beating by his old record by a total of three minutes Naruto arrived at the academy, making his way to the meeting room. Luckily Iruka had yet to arrive; saving Naruto from a beating he was sure to recieve.

Taking a seat quickly Naruto continued to eat his half finish cup of ramen.

"Naruto, this meeting is for those who passed the genin exam," a voice said in front of him.

"I did," Naruto said happily as he pointed at the forehead protector on his head. He had worked hard for it; no way would he not show it off, although everyone in the class had the forehead protector.

"How troublesome," the boy said as he leaned back on his chair preparing to go to sleep.

It wasn't long until two voices broke the silent in the classroom. "I was here first."

"My toe was a bit before you," the other voice said.

Naruto turned back as he heard the commotion. _**Ah, its Sakura-chan**_. Naruto thought. As he stared at the pink haired girl, who was yelling at the blonde one as they fought over who arrived first, and who got to sit next to Sasuke.

"**A harpy is more like it****,**" Kyuubi muttered, he had tried to catch some sleep when those voices woke him up.

_**Shut it fox.**_ Naruto said mentally. _**Sakura-chan is staring this way**_. Naruto thought as he blushed when he caught Sakura staring at him. "Hi Saku-," Naruto said as he saw Sakura walking towards him.

"Move Naruto, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun," Sakura said completely ignoring Naruto.

_**Always that damned Sasuke, whats so good about him anyways**_. Naruto yelled mentally.

"**It might be the fact that he kicks your ass in every single subject not to mention he is the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan left in the village,"** Kyuubi said, how he learned this is unknown to even Naruto.

While Naruto was speaking to Kyuubi, all the girls of the class had gather arguing who was to sit next to Sasuke. Luckily for Naruto, Iruka arrived, breaking up the circle of fan girls.

"Alright class, for starters I want to congratulate all of you for passing the genin exam, from today on you will become proud shinobi of Konoha. As genin you guys will work in teams of three, with a Jounin-sensei to train and guide you through missions to come, right now I will announce the teams and the sensei each of you will be meeting."

This continued for a while and Naruto was bored out of his mind. Which team was he on, who would he be paired with, was his sensei cool, that was all that was on Naruto's mind as he listened.

"Now team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka started.

Naruto instantly sat up straight when he heard his own name.

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka continued.

_**Yes!**_ Naruto thought happily a huge smile on his face.

_**Damn you're kidding me**_. Sakura thought.

"And lastly Uchiha Sasuke, will form team 7, with Hatake Kakashi as the sensei," Iruka said.

"**Hell yea! Love prevails****,"** Inner Sakura said as she mentally cheered.

"Hell no, why do I have to be stuck with that arrogant jerk," Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke. As he said that Naruto could feel the glare from every single girl in the room. (Or so he thought, because Hinata didn't). Fighting back a shiver, Naruto looked straight at Iruka.

"The team is balanced where the number one rookie is paired with the dead last of the class," Iruka said. "And this year the dead last is you Naruto," Iruka finished.

_**Damn Iruka-sensei didn't have to say it so bluntly**_. Naruto thought as the class started laughing.

"**That is fine****,"** Kyuubi said. **"In the real world a title such as rookie of the year means nothing,"** Kyuubi assured. **"Remember this, deception is a ninja's greatest weapon,"** Kyuubi adviced. "**That said, I have decided to train you**."

_**You train me? Why would I need a fox like you to train me**_. Naruto said. _**You would probably try to take over my body, or mess up my mind so I will destroy Konoha for you.**_

"**Fool, if I could take over you I would have taken over you six years ago"**, the Kyuubi said. **"But this blasted seal has been preventing me from doing that, and my pride as the strongest tailed demon will be damaged because you who imprison me is so weak."**

_**I'll think about it.**_ Naruto said. He was truly tempted to except the offer, but to accept help from the fox is something that Naruto did not want to do.

While Naruto decided whether or not to accept the offer, Iruka finished announcing the teams. "And that is all the teams, note that you will not be meeting your leader till one month from now", Iruka said. "Sandaime-sama has changed the rules this year, so you guys will have one month of peace before you are to begin your missions."

When Naruto heard this he was snapped out of his thoughts. One month before missions start? Perfect. Naruto instantly left the building as he decided to go burn the scroll. _**Tehehehe this time I got a match with me**_. Naruto thought as he leapt from building to building.

"**Your idiotic behaviour has yet to surprise me****," **Kyuubi said.

_**Shut it fox.**_ Naruto said as he and Kyuubi kept quiet for the rest of the way.

--

"I think I left it somewhere here," Naruto said as he arrived at the bush where he threw the scroll. Spotting it sticking out, Naruto grabbed it. "Ah ha, into the fire you go," Naruto said as he prepared to toss the scroll into the fire he had made just a bit ago.

"**Before you throw the scroll, I believe you should take a look at it. You did steal the scroll from the room where all of Konohas secret were hidden****,"** Kyuubi said suddenly. Heeding Kyuubis advice Naruto opened the scroll.

"Hmm… I don't understand a single word on this damn scroll," Naruto said. "And all these circles and things are not helping at all."

"**If you understand anything on this scroll, I would be pretty shock,"** Kyuubi said.

"Are you calling me stupid," Naruto asked outloud.

"**For once I am not. I cannot believe that this scroll was here in Konoha****."** **"This scroll was said to be lost thousands and thousands of years ago,"** Kyuubi continued.

"Wow, that's a really old scroll," Naruto said.

"**Thank you for stating the obvious. Back on topic, written on this scroll is the lost art of alchemy****."**

"Alchemy, what is that?" Naruto asked, he was curious to say the least.

"**I am getting there. What you shinobi call justu is actually techniques that were improved on and it came from alchemy, in other words alchemy is the basis of where justu comes from****." "While your justu require the use of chakra, alchemy does not. Instead the absolute rule of alchemy is equivalent change, where one must sacrifice to gain. Alchemy requires the use transmutation circle, similar to how justu uses hand seals. You understand so far?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I don't get what you mean by equivalent change," Naruto said unknowingly giving more reason for Kyuubi to call him an idiot.

"**Very well I will explain it in a way even an idiot like you can understand,"** Kyuubi said.

"Hey I'm not an idiot," Naruto said.

"**Ok pretend that you have 5 cups of ramen, you wish to exchange it at a store,"** Kyuubi said.

"Why would I want to exchange my ramen, anyways those shopkeepers would never let me exchange it," Naruto said.

"**I said ****'pretend', do you even listen to what you say, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."** "**Anyways, so you have 5 cups of ramen, and when you wish to exchange it at the store, you can not gain more than what you have already, you following so far,"** Kyuubi asked.

"Not really, I would never exchange my ramen," Naruto said.

"**God damn it, Fine, pretend you have 5 bottles of milk, if you wish to exchange for a bottle of milk you need to give up one of your own, so basically if you have 5 bottles of milk you can only get 5 new bottles by sacrificing 5 of your own. That is what equivalent exchange is, the materials you use to transmute can only equal to what you had sacrifice."**

"I see you should have just said that from the start."

"**Ceh, why did I waste my time explaining all of this to an idiot like you anyways. There is a reason alchemy has become a lost art. The span of thousands of years has diminished all knowledge of alchemy, and the blood of alchemists was long lost through time."**

"This is not something that can stop Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said confidently. "I will master this alchemy." "But before that, can you tell me what this circle do," Naruto asked pointing at one of the circle.

"**That circle heats up the water, possibly the most basic transmutation****,"** Kyuubi said.** "Don't bother, one who has does not have the blood can not even hope to perform this basic transmutation."**

"I don't have water right now but I'll get some at home," Naruto said as he tied the scroll on his back and ran straight for his house.

Uh oh, Naruto forgot to do something before he left. Completely forgetting the fire he had started Naruto left the clearing hopping from tree to tree going home. This would later become a huge forest fire but that's another story.

--

Slamming shut his apartment door Naruto quickly got a cup of water and he began drawing the transmutation circle with a piece of chalk. How he found the piece of chalk no one knows. Finishing the circle took surprisingly long. This is due to the fact that Naruto kept screwing up the shape of the circle. Finally finishing the circle, the circle he drew was huge, it covered the whole length and width of his table and in the middle sat his cup of water.

"Here goes," Naruto said as he placed both his palms on the table touching the lines he drew with his chalk of course. Suddenly the circle lit up sending a bright blue glow around the room, lighting up the normally dim room. And as sudden as it had appeared, the light stopped as the transmutation was complete. Touching the water in the cup, Naruto found that the temperature of the water did not change.

"Mou, with all that flashy light I thought it worked," Naruto said.

_**This boy… to think that he holds the blood of a**__**n alchemist; he will surely be interesting to teach. Right now he is inexperienced but with training he can fully master that power**_**.** Kyuubi thought.

"So Kyuubi did it work, or does it light up like that for everyone", Naruto asked.

"**If you fail even the most basic transmutation, it is safe to assume you don't have the blood for it****,"** Kyuubi lied.

"Well, it's off to training," Naruto said. "I have a whole month to get stronger before the team meeting."

"_**Remember my offer still stands**_," Kyuubi added.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it," Naruto said as he locked his apartment door. With that Naruto leapt off towards the training ground where he would begin his training.

TBC…

--

Very little action, lots of explaining. The Naruto you know now is still the same old Naruto only now he has been speaking with Kyuubi for a long time. Going to change soon I think… Hopefully the story was improved to people's liking. Also, Naruto has a lot of training to do, and I hope the explanation for alchemy seems plausible. Also the nine beast of legend has been taking out, and replaced by blood of alchemist because as the title suggest I wish to make him a 'legend'.

Read and review, I love to see how people think.


End file.
